Primeval Rebirth
Primeval Rebirth would be a TV series spin off of Primeval and Primeval New World set in Texas. TFPC (Time Fracture Prevention Center) Mark West, acted by Tristan Denny- Project 'Leader', Dinosaur Expert Damien Willem, acted by Logan Wade- Highly distracting, Strategist Jon Tyler, actor wishes to remain anonymous- Team programmer, Inventor Josh Greenwood, acted by Jackson White- Intelligent, Expert escapist * Returns for one episode to help the team fight a T-Rex. Andy Hart, acted by Josh Bockerstette- Corrects everything, good at planning (Season 2) Rick Luca- Plays a lot of video games, Firearm knowledge (Season 2) Martin Ark- Bold imagination, unique theories about the anomalies (Season 2) Kaleb Wray- Small, has very bad luck (Season 5) Valerie Oak- Extremely smart, Expert marksman (Season 7) Robert Hill, acted by Christian Singer- Chubby, good with computers (Season 7) Dylan Locke, acted by Nikolaj Skovbjerg- Likes his guns, likes to run headfirst into danger Part 1 Everything under this category is from Part 1 of the series, formed mainly by the actor of Mark West. Season 1 Episode 1- Dragon A flashy male Megalosaurus enters a small town through an anomaly, and begins to look for a mate. And if the TFPC doesn't get him home before the anomaly closes, and unless you can find a dating site for dinosaurs, you will not like what happens next. Episode 2- Ogopogo Dinosaurs won't spare your vacation. The group takes a short vacation to the coast of Lake Champlain. When an anomaly opens and releases a massive serpentine creature, they have no way of knowing until it's too late. Episode 3- Rage When an anomaly opens on the lakefront, the team must stop a a dinosaur's warpath before it devours the town's population. Episode 4- Goliath A massive creature emerges from an anomaly on a railroad. The team must return this goliath to it's own time before this train is wrecked. Episode 5- Death Eaters The TFPC detect an anomaly open in a local graveyard. Mark finds a fresh body when he investigates, and determines that cameras may be the best option. What they see that night will horrify them for weeks to come. Episode 6- Phoenix A bird-like creature is sighted in a national park, and is called into the team as the mythical Phoenix. When they investigate, they can't foresee the damage the creature will soon cause. Episode 7- Dethroned Pt.1 The pair of Rexes finally have had their door to a new kingdom opened. Mark is bitten by a venomous Troodon and turns to Andy for help. Episode 8- Dethroned Pt. 2 When Josh is severely wounded by the female T-Rex and brought back to her nest. The remainder of the team must rescue him before the new T-Rex eggs hatch. Meanwhile, Mark is in a deadly game of hide-and-seek with the male T-Rex after escaping the Troodon nest. * In the end of Dethroned Pt.2, Andy is killed by the male T-Rex when he tries to lure it back to the anomaly, and Josh decides to go spend some time with his family after the last few months. * Mark, Damien, and Jon decide to try to build an anomaly locking mechanism to make their job a bit safer. Season 2 Episode 9- Darkness Rising It's Troodons again. And this time they mean business. The rest of the team find and hire three people who can help fight the venomous Troodon. Episode 10- Lockdown When a loose Carnotaurus bites Jon's arm, it's up to the team to treat the infected wound in time for Jon to finish a device that can open an anomaly to send the Carnotaurus home. Episode 11- Street Fighter Two dinosaurs locked in battle accidentally pass through an anomaly, and onto the streets of Boerne. The TFPC must calm the savage beasts before they kill each other and change the future. Episode 12- Grand Larceny Several large pterosaurs begin to pick off people in the city including the TFPC team. Damien is charged with rescuing his friends from the pterosaurs' nest. Episode 13- Extinction Theories Pt.1 Martin is sucked into an anomaly to the future while trying to prove one of his theories. Meanwhile a Tylosaurus is causing chaos in a local lake, causing the team to decide which issue deserves priority. Episode 14- Extinction Theories Pt. 2 Mark and Damien pull Martin out of the future through an aquatic anomaly. The Tylosaur's killstreak continues to climb and a strange creature emerges from the future anomaly. Episode 15- Thinking for the Future Pt.1 Jon's created anomaly begins to spit out a barrage of creatures from the future. The TFPC must keep the death count low to avoid changing the future. Episode 16- Thinking for the Future Pt. 2 Mark is mortally wounded by a future snake, facing Jon with the choice of opening an anomaly to the past or leaving the present be. Season 3 Episode 17- Tyrant's Heir A Tyrannotitan appears through an anomaly by a small river. Jon tries to convince Mark that a future snake had killed him, and Jon had changed the future to stop the entire calamity. Episode 18- Revenge Jon is convinced that a future snake that recently appeared is the same one that killed Mark. Since nobody believes him, it's up to him to take vengeance for Mark. Episode 19- Nightwatch Rick and Kaleb are left to guard a store that an anomaly opened in recently. When the phones are mysteriously disabled, they must survive the night in a locked grocery store. Episode 20- Tracking Mission Kaleb is asked to perform a tracking drill in the woods. Large footprints begin to appear deep in the forest. They look like those of a bird. What bird could be big enough to leave these tracks? Episode 21- The Brain Mark is infected by an alien parasite and begins to think differently. He goes on a rampage, killing anyone who violates his way of thinking. Can Jon slip past his insanity to find a cure for his friend? Episode 22- Into the Frozen North An anomaly opens in a wildlife center. Rick's curiosity leads him to enter the anomaly, leaving him in a freezing forest. Jon and Mark must figure out what time period he's stuck in so they can open an anomaly to let him out. Meanwhile, a Siats threatens visitors in the park when it builds it's nest near the park entrance. Episode 23- The Cold Will Consume All Pt.1 Rick remains stuck in Cretaceous Utah, dying slowly from cold. Jon begins to slip back into insanity when he falls ill and begins to hallucinate the Utahraptor that killed his family and ruined his life. Mark, Damien, and Martin must now save Rick, cure Jon, and send the Siats back to it's rightful home. Episode 24- The Cold Will Consume All Pt. 2 Rick is on the brink of death. Jon struggles to figure out an algorithm that will reopen the anomaly so he can rescue Rick and save the life of the Siats, which is slowly dying from overheating. While the team works to open a new anomaly, Mark must tend to the dying creature. Season 4 Episode 25- Memories The TFPC finally gets around to burying all of their lost members. Damien and Mark refuse to tell Jon about the burial, to avoid him losing his sanity. Meanwhile, a Genyodectes stalks around the cemetery, threatening the burial. Episode 26- The Change Pt.1 An anomaly with a constantly changing time period opens. It allows for one dinosaur to escape, which the team must contain and open another anomaly against Jon's wishes to send it to the correct time period. Episode 27- The Change Pt. 2 After Jon destroys the Pseudogate Device, it's up to Mark to contain the Indosaurus before it kills the what's left of the Boerne population. Episode 28- Rescue Operative A baby Kaprosuchus drifts up to a pier in the lake. It has a severe injury and it's up to the team to cure it of an apparent disease before it dies and changes the future Episode 29- Grabbers Several future sharks appear in the lake, interrupting an annual party attended by the team. Now they must kill the creatures before they ruin the party and ruin countless lives. Episode 30- The Alpha and the Omega Two raptor packs appear in Central Plaza, and the alphas begin fighting for dominance. The team must stop the fight between the packs and send them home before the anomaly closes. Episode 31- Backstabber Pt. 1 Martin reveals himself to be a spy for a future corporation. His company has run out of energy to use, and he was sent to leech magnetic energy from anomalies. Episode 32- Backstabber Pt. 2 Jon races to save his friends after he sees them being taken captive. Damien and Mark are taken to the warehouse and forced to stall for time while Jon races to their rescue. Season 5 Episode 33- Trophy Catch A new team member must prove herself to the rest of the team by helping to contain a Titanoboa that threatens participants and spectators to a fishing contest. And you do not want to be the one to get the biggest catch. Episode 34- Life's a Beach The team try to go on a vacation one more time, but still end up having to do work. A Megalodon appears and attacks a reef tour, forcing the team to push the giant shark back to where it came. Episode 35- Bulletproof An Ankylosaurus enters central plaza through an anomaly, and the team is forced to stay away by police. Meanwhile, a Stegosaurus appears in an orchard and begins to attack customers. Episode 36- How Really Small We Are A Diplodocus enters the town through an anomaly and begins to accidentally destroy the town in an effort to get home. Can the team steer it back before it crushes the entire population? Episode 37- Scissor Sharks A school of Edestus appear in the lake, and begin harming wildlife and tourists. Damien is badly wounded by one of the sharks, and leaves Mark, Jon, and Valerie to deal with the massive school of sharks. Episode 38- Name: Unknown A never-before-seen pterosaur appears through an anomaly, and Marks desire to study it leads to him being taken to the pterosaur's nest. The rest of the team must save him from an uncertain fate. Episode 39- Land Ownership A two young Gorgosaurs appear through an anomaly and begin to fight each other for dominance of this new territory. The team must push the territorial tyrants back home before they decide to stay forever. Episode 40- Cold Blooded Catching a lizard is easy. Catching a lizard the size of a bus is a little bit harder, as the team finds out when a Megalania comes through an anomaly and begins a constant search for it's next meal. Season 6 Episode 41- The End Pt.1 Jon's insanity leads him to begin making a device that will open an anomaly that can absorb other anomalies. Meanwhile, a hybrid creature that can traverse land and sea terrorizes the city as it slithers through the streets of Boerne. Episode 42- The End Pt. 2 Jon's device nears completion. An anomaly releases a pack of Deltadromeus into the suburbs, and threaten even more families. Episode 43- The End Pt. 3 Mark is tricked by Jon to steal two Egyptian artifacts, which Jon will use to power his anomaly. Damien and Valerie work to contain what appears to be a cryptid hidden in the depths of Boerne Lake. Episode 44- The End Pt. 4 Jon's plan is revealed. He will use his anomaly to absorb all others, then collapse it to destroy them all. Damien predicts that a mass catastrophe involving Jon's anomaly will soon befall Boerne. Extra Episodes Episode 1- Times Before The team recounts the tragedy that led them to form the TFPC. See what led them to this insane spiral of events. Episode 2- Timelines The team from the timeline that let Mark die continues! So, what all would have happened if he had stayed dead? Episode 3- Prints in the Ice What happened to Rick when he was stuck in the freezing cold? See his survival story that unfolded and ended with Rick's death. Episode 4- Hypercharge Electric charges begin running through water everywhere. Jon pins the blame onto Martin's old company for releasing some kind of creature into the present. Episode 5- Genesis While Jon disappears to build an "incredible new device," the rest of the team works to stop a mutated Liopluerodon that has been released into the lake by a wealthy geneticist. Episode 6- As I Recall... The remaining team is interviewed and gives insight to their most memorable cases and adventures in the true final episode of Season 6. Part 2 Part 2 is set just months after the Extra Episode 'As I Recall...". There are six seasons, with the actors of Mark West, Damien Willem, and Jon Tyler writing their ideas for episodes. Season 7 Episode 45- Black Death An mysterious, jet black creature enters Boerne through an anomaly. Once it makes it's first kill, it leaves crusty flakes of dried blood at the scene, revealing that the team may have a history with this dark killer. Furthermore, a chubby kid decides that he wants to help the team fight this creature. Episode 46- Fishing Accident It's time for the annual fishing contest again. The team decides to attend to watch out for any odd happenings, and low and behold, this event is about to be cut short by a Mosasaurus that's apparently been living all this time in the darkness of Boerne Lake. Episode 47- Brain Damage A Stygimoloch enters the team's neighborhood and causes problems when it starts ramming anyhting it sees it's reflection in. With Jon off taking a break, the rest of the team must stop this endless cycle of a creature challenging itself before it causes damage that can't be reversed. Episode 48- Boar Crocodile Mark accidentally leads a Kaprosuchus into the city through an anomaly when he returns from a week long project in the Cretaceous. Mark is abandoned by the team for letting the crocodile come through the anomaly, and must deal with the situation himself. Episode 49- Fang of Gorgon A Gorgonops comes through an anomaly and begins to stake out a territory. Bad thing is, it's considering the entire town it's territory. The team must intrude on the heart of it's territory to taunt the beast into chasing them right to the anomaly. Episode 50- Power Fan The team encounter an Andrewsarchus, the largest land-based carnivore ever. If that wasn't enough, they also have to deal with a young man who claims to be their biggest fan. Now the team must deal with a giant carnivore and deal with this new gun-loving fan. Episode 51- Resurgence Pt.1 An old, battle-scarred T-Rex enters Boerne through an anomaly and begins tracking Mark, Damien, and Jon. Jon recognizes the Rex instantly, and tries to plan a way to kill it without damaging the present. Episode 52- Resurgence Pt. 2 Jon tries to persuade the rest of the team to help him with Operation Guillotine. A familiar face joins the fight with the old Rex, and it soon becomes evident that he wants to be part of the team. Season 8 Episode 53- Green Woods A small park is put in danger when an anomaly opens and releases a fully-grown Utahraptor, with a scarred eye and several bullet holes in it's back. With Josh back on the team, most of the team think they understand what must be done to this creature. Episode 54- The Menagerie Two anomalies open, each leading to a place where the team can send the two creatures they've been harboring home. Mark doesn't join the rest of the team for the release, and is left unaware when another Kaprosuchus enters through one of the open anomalies. Episode 55- Carboniferous Killer Residents of Boerne begin disappearing, and the team isn't sure if this is the work of a creature or a murderer, but when Robert is attacked and left with several large puncture wounds in his arm, the team realizes that these killings were no work of a murderer, but the work of a twenty-foot centipede with a skill to kill. Episode 56- Crossfire Pt.1 Dylan is dragged by a Mourasuchus into the Miocene era. The team is attacked by a Kelenken and forced into the anomaly with their presumed-dead comrade. Will the team escape in one piece, or be killed by an assortment of birds, lizards, and mammals all on a mission to end the team's life? Episode 57- Crossfire Pt. 2 Dylan has managed to escape the Mourasuchus' nest, and is charged with reuniting himself with the rest of the team. Jon must find the new Pseudogate device that was taken by a Kelenken so he can open an anomaly that the team can return home through. Episode 58- THE BRITISH ARE COMING! THE BRITISH ARE COMING! Mark's cousin comes to visit, and drags Mark out on a fishing trip. When an anomaly appears, the team must deal with it while hiding all evidence of whatever creature comes through from Mark's cousin, which becomes difficult when the creature makes a beeline to where Mark and his cousin are fishing. Episode 59- King of Kings A strange creature of unknown origin appears from an unknown time period. The creature displays high intelligence and observatory skills, forcing the team to think of a way to fight this animal. A way that it would never expect the team to use. Episode 60- Primeval Rebirth Special: Dawn of a New Era An anomaly that can only be locked from one side appears in the neighborhood, but is not brought to the team's attention. It's almost like the anomaly never occurred at all. The team must choose one member to possibly loose forever to lock the anomaly. Meanwhile, a Sarcosuchus causes chaos at the lake, and moves onto land, threatening even more lives. Primeval Rebirth: The Movie To end off the series, a movie will be put in after Season 8, featuring what remains of the team and some dinosaur hybrids, as well as a message from the cast of Primeval Rebirth. Plot After the events of the double-length Primeval Rebirth Special, the anomalies have seemed to stopped, and the team is seen taking it easy in a restaurant in San Antonio, the city nearest to Boerne. Robert and Mark are seen talking in a corner while the rest of the team eats. The camera focuses on the two friends as they end their conversation. They walk to join the rest of the team, and sit down to eat. When they get back home, Mark checks his phone and sees a strange text saying 'You think you're real special. I will prove you wrong, Mark Johnathan West!' Mark pays no mind to it, but Jon says he should probably look into some better security. During a late night walk, Mark is attacked by a strange small pterosaur, which bites into his ear and attempts to bite at Mark's throat. Mark manages to strangle the creature, and brings it home and leaves it in his freezer for Jon to examine. The next morning, Jon visits Mark and looks at the odd pterosaur. The first thing he notices is that it has an odd tag on it's neck, which he hands to Mark. Mark reads the tag, which reads 'This is only the beginning.' Jon sees a small metal device on Mark's ear, but thinks it's just some kind of earpiece. Soon, Valerie arrives, with a mimic text of the one Mark received, and soon after, everybody else receives a similar text. Worried, Mark invites the others to stay at his house, just in case. Once again, Mark takes a walk during the night, but invites Jon and Damien with him. When they pass the small forested area near Mark's home, they see a man with a pet carrier standing on the sidewalk. The man looks at them, and smiles grimly as he open the pet carriers. A dozen of the small pterosaurs from the night prior flood out, each with tags around their neck. The man approaches the team, and says hello to the team. After that, he reveals himself to be (quite obviously) the man that released the pterosaur to attack Mark. When Mark tries to attack him, the man pulls out a small device and presses a button, causing Mark to stagger instantly, and collapse. The man says his name is Garrison, then backs away and whistles, causing the pterosaurs to attack. Jon and Damien manage to kill every pterosaur, only because they can see a glowing spot on their head, telling the two where to shoot. Damien finds out the head is bulletproof when one of his bullets bounces off of it and almost hits Jon. After they kill the pterosaurs, they help Mark to his feet and walk home as fast as they can. They lay Mark on the couch and wait until morning to call the cops. In the morning, Mark, Jon, and Damien are talking to a police officer about Garrison, and they learn he is a genetic engineer who is known for using animals in murders. The police say they will try to keep an eye out for him, but they cannot promise anything. Mark, Jon, and Damien go to clean up the small mess they had made the night prior. While out walking, they get a call from Valerie that Mark's computer is sounding the alarm. Knowing another anomaly has opened at last, Mark bolts to his car so he can check it out. When the team reaches the anomaly, they begin the process of locking it, but each time they try to force the lock, the anomaly rejects it. Suddenly, the anomaly shimmers, and a scarred and battered Dylan bursts through, and the anomaly closes. "Were... you... surprised?" he says, gasping. Dylan holds up a dirty Pseudogate Device, and says he found it on an old human skeleton, which he guessed was one of the victims from this job. He officially lets himself back on the team on the spot, and brandishes a makeshift spear. When the team asks if he needs anything, all he says is "I could go for a cup of coffee." Back at Mark's house, the group is getting Dylan back up to speed on what's happened while he was gone. The team makes a minor effort a track Garrison by posting notes around town saying to call them if they see a strange man releasing any strange creatures. While posting the notes, Dylan asks Mark about his new earpiece. Mark asks what he's talking about. Dylan points out the small device on Mark's ear, and when Mark notices, he tries to pull it out. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." A familiar voice says. It's Garrison again. "If you pull that out, it will inject you with a lethal dose of that poison I've been using." he says. Mark puts two and two together and realizes that Garrison had used poison to cripple him, ordering the device with the controller. Garrison alerts Mark he may want to look after his backyard that night, then he disappears into the alley. The team tries to chase him, but he's already gone. That night, Mark is sitting in a chair in his backyard, waiting for the warning Garrison had given him. Suddenly, Mark hears a mix between an avian warble and a snake-like hiss. Just then, a large creature rises from the ground and crawls over the fence. Mark calls for help, and pulls out his knife to fight the creature. The creature opens it's jaws and hisses, revealing to Mark that it is toothless. After five minutes of watching the creature size Mark up, Mark realizes he is alone in this fight. He hold up his knife and runs at the creature, dodging under it's first bite. It whips it's tail, knocking Mark to the ground, then it turns around, and tries to impale Mark with it's single claw. Mark dodges, but comes dangerously close to being stabbed in the crotch. He counters by stabbing his knife deep into the creature's throat and dragging it back, slitting the creature's throat, but it fails to do anything to the beast. The creature tried to bite again, but Mark rolls out of the way and stands up, stabbing his knife into the side of the creature's neck, forcing it to stagger. Mark finishes the creature by taunting it to bite at him. He dodges again, and stabs the creature in the brain, killing it. He passes out next to the dead body. When Valerie and Jon come out in the morning, they find Mark and wake him up, concerned about the events of last night. They examine the corpse and find a video collar, which Mark cuts off and stares into the camera lens. He knows Garrison is watching, and issues a threat before crushing the camera in his hand. They head inside to make breakfast and plan for the day. That day, the group receives a call that a girl saw a strange man carrying something to the nature center in a truck. The team heads to the nature center to fight whatever Garrison releases. The team sees the truck in the parking lot, with Garrison sitting at the wheel. A small crowd is gathered in the lot, forcing the team to act fast before whatever Garrison releases attacks the crowd. Garrison smiles through the windshield, and pushes a button to open the back. Two of the creatures, one large and one about the size of the one Mark fought, step out of the truck and take in their surroundings before focusing on Mark. The large one charges, and opens it's mouth. Dylan steps in the way and points his spear at the attacker, but misses. The creature bites down on Dylan's body and lifts him into the air. The team can hear Dylan yelling for help as he is slowly swallowed. The other creature charges, but Mark readies himself with the spear, and as the creature raises it's neck to bite down, Mark raises the spear and stabs the beast through the neck, killing it instantly. With Dylan completely swallowed, Mark readies the spear and stabs the other creature's neck, then pulls out a gun and points it at the creature's eye. He pulls the trigger, causing blood and gore to fly out of the other side of the creature's head. Jon uses Mark's knife to cut open the creature's stomach, and pulls out a dazed Dylan. The team looks back at the truck, but Garrison is gone. The team walk back to their car, and go back to base. On Mark's door, he finds a note listing an address with the words "I bet you feel confident. Then fight me in my home turf." written underneath. The camera fades to black and brightens again with Mark pulling up to the same place he used to store dinosaurs they would return home. The team gets out of the car, and walks to the storage unit marked on the note. "So you came..." they hear Garrison say. They turn around to see him pointing a shotgun at them. "Now, if you would be kind enough to come to my car..." he says as he begins ushering the team away. The camera opens in a small area filled with glowing test-tubes and makeshift incubators. The team is seen tied together, with Garrison typing on a computer nearby. "What kind of things do you think are in here?" Mark asks the rest of the team. They can clearly hear the pterosaurs chirping and the bigger theropods hissing in the distance. "I hope my pets will keep you company." Garrison says. "They get so lonely..." Mark pulls out his knife from his back pocket. Garrison walks towards the group, pistol in hand. "You'll get to meet them all if a few minutes." he says. "The Biodectes, the Alphanychus, and many more of my creations you haven't met." The team sees a door open, and one of the theropods from the park walks out, brandishing it's claws. Mark puts his knife to the rope and starts cutting. Before the Alphanychus attacks, Garrison says that the reason they only were attracted to Mark because they were designed to be able to sense him. Mark stops cutting so the rope doesn't release them until Garrison is gone. "Too bad you won't make it back to Boerne." Garrison says, as he walks out a door. The Alphanychus roars, then leaps to attack. Mark cuts the rope and rolls out of he way, making the Alphanychus crash into a wall. Jon grabs Garrison's shotgun and runs up to the creature, and when it turns around, he pulls the trigger killing the creature instantly. Mark sees a security camera and yells "See, Garrison? You'll need a better plan than that!" Then another door opens, and a flood a Biodectes pour out. Mark feels a pain in his ear again, and collapses to the ground. He is instantly swarmed by pterosaurs, which try to bite at him but fail due to his thrashing. Mark staggers to his feet and begins slashing with his knife, managing to kill about a quarter of the pterosaurs. He staggers to the rest of the group while the pterosaurs mysteriously flee. Suddenly, a gray gas fills the room, making the team drowsy. They collapse, asleep. When they wake up, they are in a parking lot wit Garrison, surrounded by his hybrids. Behind the team is an Alphanychus, who keeps nudging Mark aggressively. When the Alphanychus walks in front of him, he notices it's wearing a strange metal box on it's collar instead of a camera. Garrison laughs as Mark looks around, seeing a terrified crowd around them. "I promised nothing would happen to them if they stayed out of this." Garrison says. "I've dealt with domesticating dinosaur before." Mark says, looking at the collar. "So I know if someone is doing it wrong!" he yells as he lunges at the Alphanychus, grabbing at it's collar. The rest of the team rises up to hold the Alphanychus down. Mark pulls out the box, which is revealed to have spikes that intercepted the nerves of the hybrid. "You were controlling them the whole time?!" Mark yells in fury while the Alphanychus calms down. Garrison hold up the controller for the device in Marks ear, and is about to press the button, when the Alphanychus springs up and launches itself at him. Garrison recoils and drops the controller, and a second box, like a radio, falls out of his jacket. The Alphanychus grabs the box for Mar's earpiece and swallows it, ruining it instantly. Mark pulls the device out of his ear, but feels a deadly burst of fluid from the piece enter his ear. Mark had forgotten what would happen if he pulled the device out, and he falls to the ground. The Alphanychus grabs Garrison by the arm and throws him close to the team. "I have an idea!" Dylan says. He pulls out his own Pseudogate device, and begins pressing some buttons. A massive anomaly opens, but doesn't drag in magnetic objects. The shards begin to shimmer, and a massive creature begins to appear. The Patriarch fully emerges from the anomaly, and lets out an earth-bending roar. Garrison nervously backs up, but the Patriarch lifts him into the air and turns back to the anomaly. Before it enters, it turns back at the new world. It roars again, and enters the anomaly. Dylan closes the anomaly, and everyone cheers. A medic starts to help Mark as the camera fades to black. The camera brightens back at Mark's house, and shows Mark drinking a cup of coffee with his team in the living room. Mark turns to the team and says "So... I guess it's over?" "I hope so." Jon says. "Hey guys?" Damien asks. "What?" the team replies. "Want to go get some sodas?" he asks. The team looks at each other, and the camera cuts to the team driving away in their car. The movie continues to go into a scene of a police officer looking through boxes of hybrid eggs. He picks up a carton of eggs and holds it to his face, and a set of jaws lunges out. The movie ends with a message from the cast of Primeval Rebirth thanking everyone who liked, watched, and subscribed to support the show. Trivia * This series was first birthed from a YouTube comment saying that the person wished Primeval hadn't ended. * Actors of Mark West, Jon Tyler, and Dylan Locke have been personal friends for a long time, and have imagined many journeys that inspired this series back in their elementary school days. * Both of Tristan's parents have had small roles in movies, and this show was born partially out of the desire to have some film exposure as well. Category:TV Show